Charmed
by 78Violetfan
Summary: QW14! This is Quinntana in the Charmed universe! Quinn is a Whitelighter and she meets Santana at P3, not knowing that the brown-eyed beauty has some secrets of her own.


**I'm so lame I'm finishing my Quinntana Week 2014 stories a year late and right after Quinntana Week 2015. If you don't already know my computer broke and I lost all my chapters to all my stories including my last three Quinntana Week stories and it took me forever to be motivated to re-write them all on my new computer.**

 **...Sorry for the lateness...**

* * *

To say that she was normal would be an understatement. Really, normal couldn't even begin to describe her. Quinn could easily say she wanted to be normal, wished it even. But she wasn't. People thought she was, she even pretended to be. No one really knew who she truly was. No one knew she lived a double life. Not even her closest friends.

You see Quinn Fabray had a secret. In her 'world' she was known as a guardian angel. A savior, if you will. Though her world was much like yours and mine, because she did in fact live on earth, there were things she could see that we cannot. Where we mere mortals believe that magic exits, she knows for a fact that it does.

You see Quinn is a Whitelighter, a powerful being in the magical world. And it was kind of a problem. Being 'magical' made it harder to find someone to settle down with. She couldn't just blurt out that she was a Whitelighter. She did that she'd have to explain what it meant and that was hard enough. Also, what if the person was scared of her? What if they decided to tell? They'd expose magic to the world and then she'd have hell to pay with The Charmed Ones. And though they could be really nice (or so she's heard; cause she hasn't really been lucky enough to meet them) she knows you don't want to piss them off.

"You seem to be deep in thought."

Quinn turned to the girl who had just spoken. A small Latina with jet black hair and wicked brown eyes. She nodded, "yeah, I kind of am."

This was kind of a night off for her. Even though she basically never had a night off because she was always on call, she was chilling at the bar. "And why's that?" The girl questioned.

Okay, no. She was not about to spill her inner demons to a girl in a bar. It wasn't gonna happen. Even if the girl was stunning. (Yep! She's gay).

"Oh, it's nothing." She shrugged, waving it off.

"Not the sharing type?" The girl smiled, moving to take a seat on the stool beside Quinn's. "Well, can I buy you something to drink?"

Quinn watched her a moment before shaking her head, "oh, no thanks, I don't really drink."

"Weird place to hang out if you don't drink."

"Can't help it. It's a great bar."

"I'll drink to that." She replied, raising her hand to signal the bartender.

A tall man with brown hair stepped over, "what can I get for you?" He asked.

"Just a vodka soda."

"Sounds good." The man said before shooting a glance to the blonde, "you still good, Quinn?"

"Yes. Thank you, Finn."

Finn gave her a little nod, before he went to fix the other girls drink. "Quinn." She said, turning toward her. "I like that."

Quinn gave her a small smile, "thank you." She shrugged, "and you are?"

"Santana."

"Santana? That's…very pretty."

Santana smiled, "so are you." So, so _very_ cheesy. But Quinn didn't mind. "Thank you." Santana said to Finn, who gave a nod and a small smile before he walked away to tend to the other customers. "so do you come here often?" Santana asked, taking a drink.

"I do." Quinn nodded, "I'd heard great things about this bar and one night I just decided that I had to check it out. And I haven't gone anywhere else since." She's still kind of hoping to run into the owner at some point.

"P3's a great bar. You did hear right."

"You come here often?" Quinn shot back. If she had Quinn must've gone blind without even realizing it, because there's no way she'd see Santana's face and forget about it.

"When I can." Santana replied, "but it's not too often."

Quinn heard the familiar call from The Elder's and sighed. Of course she'd be summoned today. After all, evil never really takes a day off. Quinn took a glance at Santana, she was staring down at her drink, taking a stirrer and mixing it a little more. She wasn't ready to leave. She liked this girl and she seemed to enjoy talking to her too. The call came again and Quinn frowned.

She took the final drink from her soda and laid down a tip for Finn, he was always her favorite bartender. "It was nice meeting you Santana, but I better be on my way."

Santana shot her a look, eyebrows knitting together, but she didn't question Quinn's sudden urge to leave. "Hey, would it be totally weird if I asked for your number?"

Quinn's mind was actually screaming. "Depends." She said, playing it cool. "Are you wanting my number for romantic reasons or are you just wanting a friend?"

Santana's eyes widened a bit from the directness. "Well, I'd say I'm kind of hoping for both." She said quietly with a smile. "I am interested in getting to know you better and I would like to take you out some time."

Quinn smiled, "you can totally have my number." She replied taking a hold of Santana's arm, "Finn, can you toss me a marker?" She asked.

The bartender took one glance at what Quinn was preparing to do, and was quick to do as she asked. Quinn wrote her number down on Santana's arm. "You better use this." She told the girl before shoving the lid back on and rolling the marker back to Finn. The man shot her a smirk and a thumbs up before returning to work, causing Quinn to chuckle.

"I promise." Santana said, "catch you later, Q."

Quinn said her goodbyes before heading toward the door. Q? That was different. She liked it.

Once she was outside and she knew she knew the coast was clear Quinn orbed up to The Elders. The men and women in the white and gold robes were clicking once she arrived. There were plenty of other Whitelighter's among her, dressed regularly.

"What's going on?" She asked Mercedes as she strolled by.

"Oh, apparently there's a crisis." The girl answered smoothly.

Mercedes has been around for years. Hundreds of years even. She was one of the first Whitelighter's Quinn had met. Showed her the ropes even. They've been good friends. Although Quinn's still not sure how the girl came to be a 'guardian angel' so maybe they weren't all that close.

"What do mean?"

"There's a new order in town." Mercedes replied.

"A new order?" Quinn questioned.

"It's crazy." Another Whitelighter, Sugar said as she approached them. "It's like a gang of Darklighter's on the path of destruction."

Sugar, apparently was some big hero in a hostage situation at the supermarket in the small town she was raised in. She ended up bringing seven people to safety before the guy with the gun realized what she was doing. He shot her right on the spot.

"A gang of Darklighter's?"

"It's bad, Quinn." Mercedes nodded. "They're calling themselves the Order Of Darkness. It's already built up an army and they've attacked six times."

"I lost a charge today." Sugar informed. "She was 16. It was in Colorado."

"You know what I heard?" Another voice joined in. It was Noah Puckerman, a man who served in the War in Iraq. He jumped on a grenade in order to keep it from blowing up the small village they had been sent in to protect. He ended up saving around thirty people. "They're not even attacking magical beings. They're mostly after mortals. Normal everyday people."

"But why?"

Puck shrugged, "don't know-"

"Oh, my God!" Sugar squealed, her hand clutched Quinn's forearm, "its Paige." She looked to Quinn. "Paige Matthews!"

"No!" Mercedes said in awe, turning to where Sugar was pointing.

Indeed it was, the famous Paige Matthews, one third of the Charmed Ones, was standing before them talking fiercely with the Elders. "They'll stop this won't they?" Mercedes wondered. "I mean they _are_ the Charmed Ones."

"Oh, they'll stop it all right." Puck nodded. "No doubt about it." He turned to the girls, "but they're gonna need all the help they can get."

Paige wasn't there for long, though no one could blame her. She didn't like coming up to the skies very often. She did after all have a family to take care of. It wasn't soon after Paige was gone that the rest of them were addressed. They were informed about the battle that was heading their way. Told that not all would survive and that they have to protect their charges and the innocents at all costs. It was frightening what they were saying, but it was all understood.

* * *

Days had passed and Quinn had only witnessed one attack. It was brief as there were only two Darklighter's and they had been killed almost instantly. Quinn had been there protecting her charge. A girl by the name of Tina Cohen-Chang she was apparently on the verge of great things. Though this was something Quinn couldn't quite believe because it seemed to her everything Tina touched she seemed to break. But who is she to question the great and powerful Elders?

"You've been kind of distant lately." Quinn's roommate Rachel Berry said one morning as they both had gathered in the kitchen for coffee.

"Have I?"

Rachel nodded, leaning back against the counter. "Yeah, you have. I mean I haven't seen you in a few days. And even when I do you seem to disappear in a second.

Quinn shrugged taking the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. "I've been around." She said, "but I guess I have been a little busy." She could definitely say she's been busy.

"Anything I should know about?"

 _Only the destruction of mankind. You know, an evil race is planning on taking over the world. The normal everyday worries._

"I have a girlfriend." Quinn shrugged nonchalantly.

Rachel's eyes widened, "a girlfriend!" To that Quinn nodded. "No way, when did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. It really hasn't been that long."

Santana had in fact called her the very next day. They got together for dinner the night after that and from there on out it was pretty simple. They were a couple. And they had seen each other every free moment they had which wasn't exactly all the time since Quinn was busy with the Darklighter's and meetings to attend and charges to take care of. But Santana didn't seem to mind that Quinn always had to leave earlier than intended. Santana had actually done some ducking out early herself, so all was well

"What's her name?" Rachel asked enthusiastically (it's not Rachel without enthusiasm). "What's she like? Is she pretty? When can I meet her?"

"Good God, woman, calm down." Quinn told her with a small laugh. "Her name is Santana and she's beautiful. Gorgeous even. She's very smart and honest and very special. I really like her, Rach."

Rachel was beaming, "when can I meet her?"

"Soon." Quinn replied. "I promise."

When the doorbell rang, Rachel pushed away from the conversation, her bright smile still in play. "That's Finn." She said cheerily. Quinn, with her coffee in hand followed the girl into the living room and watched her pull the door open.

"Hey!" Finn greeted with a bright smile, stepping into the apartment. "Brought you these." He handed Rachel a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, thank you." Rachel smiled retrieving the flowers.

"Hey Finn." Quinn smiled.

"Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm lovely."

"She's great. She has a girlfriend." Rachel shared.

"Oh." Finn said, glancing toward the blonde, "is it that girl from the bar?"

"Totally is." Quinn said.

Rachel shook her head, "wait, you've met this girl already?" She turned to her boyfriend.

"No." Finn disagreed, "not formally. Just served her at the bar." He sighed, as the trio moved to the couches, "you'll never guess what happened last night. Things got a little crazy. I think there was some kind of fight or something. The boss showed up, to stop it. It was weird, like I saw this guy in black enter the bar…I think he had a bow-"

"A bow?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn leaned a little further toward the boy, a little intrigued.

"Yeah. It was weird," he said again, "like I saw him one second and then all of a sudden he seemed to just vanish."

"Piper was there?" Quinn asked.

Finn and Rachel both looked toward her before Finn shrugged, "yeah. She comes in every once in a while to check on things. What is your obsession with her anyway?"

"It's not an obsession." Quinn said quickly.

Finn laughed with a shake of his head before he shrugged, "I don't know. It seems a little like one to me…but anyway. Things were nuts."

Quinn heard the call of the Elders and glanced up at the ceiling with a sigh. Evil just never seemed to take a break. "I have to go." She said standing up.

"Go?" Rachel asked, before she and Finn shared a look. "You don't have to go. We could all hang out together."

"Yeah." Finn nodded, "we haven't all hung out in a while."

"I'd love too, really." Quinn said as the ringing appeared again. "I just can't right now. I've got to go check in at work."

"Okay." Rachel mumbled, before she watched Quinn walk from the room.

* * *

Rachel met Santana within the week. The pair hit it off well as did Quinn and Santana's best friend Brittany and while time passed on so did the battle between good and evil. The force of Darklighter's was growing stronger making it harder and harder for Quinn to be with Santana.

"She was probably thinks I'm hiding something." Quinn said, she took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Well, are you?" Rachel wondered. She flipped through the paper, taking in a few articles before she looked at the blonde.

"No, of course not." But she definitely was, she just couldn't tell Rachel. Rachel had no idea about the magical realm or the powers that Quinn possessed. "I still feel like something's going to happen. Like not everything is right."

"Hey," Rachel shrugged, pointing toward the picture on the paper, "you could always Ask Phoebe, apparently she has _all_ the answers." Rachel eyed her with a smirk for a minute before she flicked on the TV. "We haven't marathon-ed this show in forever Quinn, you promise you're not gonna leave?"

"Yes, I promise. Let's start."

Unbeknownst to her, Rachel was destined for great things. Her father Hiram was one in a long line of witches. Her father LeRoy was in another, less known family of witches. When they decided to marry each other and have a baby they hired a surrogate.

Shelby Corcoran was on her way to being a great empress when they chose her for surrogacy. Unfortunately shortly after the birth there was a demonic attack on her family. Shelby didn't survive. Due to the demonic disturbances LeRoy and Hiram decided to rid themselves of their powers and instead live a normal mortal life. They chose to bind Rachel's powers as a baby and let her grow up and decide which she believed was right on her own. The binding is due to lift on her 21st birthday, or in the crucial case in which her fathers have passed away.

After her death, Shelby was summoned to become an Elder. It was her who chose Quinn to interact with Rachel. To be her friend and guide her when things got tough. Rachel was Quinn's first charge and Rachel was completely unaware of the magical existence or the fact that she had something to do with it.

* * *

This really didn't sit well with her. Nothing about her life had ever sat well with her. She was born into a life that she really didn't appreciate. Made to do things she didn't want to do. Things had always felt weird to her. She always felt out of place.

Problem is Santana was born on the wrong side of things. She was born to be evil. Her father was a Darklighter. So she was immediately imbedded into the Order of Darkness. However her mother was a mortal, meaning she had a little bit of humanity left in her. She could still feel things. For the most part it was abnormal, usually after growing up, the feelings went away, they were numbed, but it wasn't like that for her. Santana still felt everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Her roommate and best friend Brittany asked as she sat on their shared couch.

"I want…" Santana trailed off, "I've been thinking about things for a while now Britt." She faced her friend. "Why don't we just give up?"

"Give up?"

Santana nodded again, "yes. Good always conquers evil. We've never won. Demons die every day things never go well for the dark side. You know how I feel about all of this. I don't want to be like this anymore. I've never…I've never killed anyone."

Brittany sighed, "we can't just walk away from all of this." She shrugged, "they'll kill us."

Santana shook her head, "I've thought about this a lot." She shared, "I've found away to break free from all of this. A way where they can't find us, they won't be able to trace us. It'll be like we were never a part of this."

"How?"

"Britt, we could bind our powers. Become human."

Brittany made a face, "I don't think that'll work."

"But it will." Santana shrugged, "it'll be hard to adjust at first, but it'll be better. It'll work."

"I don't want to." Brittany said quickly. "I like having my powers and I don't think…I can't give this up. Santana, I don't feel the same way you do."

The conversation ended when they were called into the underworld to get their assignments. Apparently there was a girl who was about to turn 21 and her powers were to come in on her birthday. Sue Sylvester (the leader of their order) had assigned them to kill her before she gained her powers. Apparently she would be a force to be reckoned with.

 _Good always conquers evil, so what's point?_ As far as she could see there were only three targets. Three people, two women and a man. "I'm going in." Jake called from over his shoulder, running forward and pressing himself against the wall. So far so good. They'd yet to be seen.

"Are any of them magical?" Ryder had wondered as he crouched down behind the dumpster.

"I don't think so." Jake replied.

"Yes." The woman standing next to her replied, "there's a Whitelighter. Sylvester told me."

"Yes!" Ryder cried out lightly. "Which one?"

Santana's eyes whipped toward her friend. "Do you know which one the Whitelighter is?"

"I think it's the blonde." Brittany said. She too was moving toward the building.

"I'm taking aim." Ryder said after a minute.

"Don't do anything hectic." Santana said quickly, "we don't need to alert them."

Ryder rolled his eyes, "I'll hit my target." He whispered harshly.

Santana watched him summon his crossbow before he looked around the dumpster, taking aim toward the blonde. "We're too far away." Jake said.

"No, I got it."

The three people were wandering the streets, with Starbucks drinks in hand. The man had his arm around the small brunettes shoulder and the three of them together seemed slightly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I'm going for it." Ryder said after a minute.

"No, Ryder wait!" Brittany was too late, he'd fired his crossbow and the arrow flew toward the group.

"Damn it." Jake muttered as the arrow went into the wall of the building beside them.

The brunette had shrieked, "what the hell is that!?"

Ryder was quick to load up another arrow, again he took aim, this time Jake and Brittany were loaded up as well. "Guys," Jake started, "if we all fire at the same time we'll have better luck…aim for the Whitelighter. Without her the other two are more vulnerable."

Said Whitelighter was glancing around trying to see where the arrow had come from.

Santana crouched onto her knee, next to Brittany, her own crossbow floating into her hands, "ready…Go!" Three Darklighters shot toward the people, just as the blonde was moving closer to the couple. Santana chickened out.

"Rachel, Finn, Go! Go! Go!" The blonde had shouted, pushing the pair in the opposite direction, just as arrow flew into her side. Instantly putting her to the ground.

"Oh, my God!" Santana cried pushing herself away from the wall. She quickly crossed the area and flung herself onto the ground, right next to the body.

"Santana!" Brittany called after her. "Are you crazy?" Her friend asked as she slid onto the ground next to her.

Santana ignored her as she glanced down at the body lying on the ground. She moved to turn the woman around.

"Is that-"

"Yes." Santana said quickly, "it's Quinn."

"I don't understand." Brittany shook her head, "what is she doing here?"

Quinn was out and the arrow that hit her went right through her side. Santana pushed her over, looking at the wound. "Brittany." She said glancing toward the blonde, "you have to find out where Rachel went."

"But what about you?"

"I have to help her." She gestured to Quinn.

"Santana, if she's effected by the poison it means-"

"I know what it means." Her eyes fluttered back toward Quinn before she said, "I don't care…find the other girl."

"But-"

"Brittany," Santana snapped, "just go!"

She watched her friend stand up before a puff of black surrounded her right hand and a black crossbow appeared, "do you want me to kill her?"

"We had our mission Britt." Santana replied, "you make sure she doesn't get away." She watched Brittany flea in the direction the couple had gone before she turned her attention back to the girl on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryder shouted at her. "Santana!"

"Hey!" Jake joined in, "Santana?"

"Shut up!"

The two boys joined her, looking confused, "what are you doing?" Ryder asked again, "is she dead?"

"No."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ryder smirked, "finish her off."

Santana quickly shook her head. There were tears building up in her eyes.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Ryder questioned.

"Dude!" Jake intercepted, "Santana, come on we need to go."

"I'm not leaving." She said harshly before standing up, "you go back and tell Sue we got them, do you understand me?" Ryder and Jake stared at her for a minute before Ryder shook his head, "are you crying?"

"Shut up." Santana turned to him.

"Little Santana's gone soft." Ryder smirked, "don't worry, I'll do it for you." His hand opened and a knife appeared. He moved to lunge toward the girl on the ground, but Santana pushed him back, her jaw set and a glare in her eye.

"You stay the hell away from her."

Jake and Ryder exchanged a look before Ryder raised his hands in defeat, "fine." He took a few steps back, the knife twirling around in his hand. "Jake come on." He elbowed the guy before they moved to head in the other direction. Santana watched them for a moment, but something felt off. She bent down next to Quinn right as the footsteps stopped. On instinct the bow came to her hands and she fired it without hesitation.

It pierced through Ryder's chest just as he was about to throw his knife. The guy looked at her in shock before his eyes glanced at the arrow in his chest. He shook for a minute as the knife fell to the ground within seconds he burst into flames, disappearing into a pile of ash.

"Are you with him?" Santana questioned looking to Jake.

"I…" He hesitated.

"You go to Sue and you tell her we killed our target. You say nothing more, or you'll end up like him. Do you understand me?"

"Okay." Jake said after a minute before he orbed away.

"Are you still with me, Q?" She whispered, reaching down and patting the girl's cheek. "Come on, Quinn. You have to wake up." She didn't know what to do. The arrow is meant to poison Whitelighter's. Meant to kill them, the only way for Quinn to get better is for another Whitelighter to heal her. Santana could do nothing to help her. This wasn't right. Out of all the women in the world Santana had to fall for the one she _literally_ couldn't be with.

This was all kinds of crazy forbidden love.

How did she not sense this?

It didn't take long for Brittany to return. Appearing next to her in a swarm of black orbs. "I can't find her." She said. "They just ducked out of here, I have no idea where they went."

Santana glanced at her for a second. "She's dying Brittany."

"There's nothing we can do." The blonde said taking a seat beside her. "Santana we have to go. If the Order knew what we were doing-"

"I don't care."

"She's one of them." Brittany said calmly, "the enemy."

"So what?"

"They'll kill us."

"Let them try." Santana whispered back, "I love her."

"Santana?!"

That voice alarmed her. It wasn't Brittany. Her head snapped up as the crossbow reappeared in her friends hands. It was Rachel. She had a look of shock, and fear in her eyes. A frown gracing her lips. Finn was standing behind her.

"Rachel." Santana slowly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

The smaller girl eyed the pair before her eyes fell to Quinn, "you killed her?"

"No!" Santana shook her head, "she's not dead. But she will be, she needs to be healed."

"Did you do that?" Rachel's voice quivered.

"No, of course not!" She couldn't hurt Quinn, not ever. But she didn't know. She didn't know which arrow had hit her.

"She's the other girl...Santana I have too." Brittany whispered, she was raising her crossbow.

Rachel and Finn's eyes snapped to the blonde with the weapon as Rachel said, "you attacked us?"

"I didn't know it was you." Santana defended. "Rachel, Quinn needs help."

"I'm not coming any closer." It's not like she blamed her, really with the events that had happened moments before and the fact that Brittany was holding a weapon. The girl had a reason to be cautious. To be scared.

"Put it down." Santana said to Brittany.

"I can't." Brittany shook her head, "I can't Santana. I don't want to die."

"Brittany please." Santana choked out, "I'll figure something out…please I can't let her die."

Her friend glanced at her briefly before making her crossbow disappear. "We're gonna go." Santana aimed toward the couple. "We'll leave. But please get her help. Please, don't let her die."

"Wh-what do I do?"

Santana frowned, "she needs a Whitelighter."

"A what?"

Rachel didn't know? Santana took a step toward her, but Rachel stepped back. "A Whitelighter." Santana repeated. "H-has Quinn mentioned anyone she works with? A friend maybe, just call one of them." As Rachel moved to pull her phone out Santana shook her head, "your voice…she said quickly just use your voice, call their name."

The girl was hesitant for a moment before she finally said, "Sugar!"

Santana and Brittany watched for a moment longer before they orbed away, hearing "Sugar if you can hear me, please come!"

* * *

"W-what…what happened?" Quinn asked when she came to. Rachel crouched down quickly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and hugging her tightly. "Rachel?"

"I'd like to know too."

"Sugar?" Quinn's eyes drifted to her friend as Rachel pulled away. "Why are you here?"

"I had to heal you." Sugar said quickly. "Rachel called me."

"You-" She glanced to her roommate, "Rachel I'm sorry." She said after a minute.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. "What are you? Who are you?"

Quinn sighed, "this really isn't how I wanted you to find out." There was a ringing in her ears and she looked up to the sky, noticing Sugar was looking that way too she knew she was not alone. "I'm staying." She said to the Whitelighter before she turned to Rachel, "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay." Sugar shrugged before she said, "just watch yourself Fabray." She smirked before orbing toward the sky.

Rachel's eyes widened and Finn's shook he head. "Quinn?"

The blonde moved to her feet, "come on…let's go home. I'll explain everything there."

And she did. She explained everything. She told Rachel all about her father's, how they gave up their powers so Rachel could live as normally as possible. She said everything about Shelby, how she'd asked her to look after her as a charge. She even brought up The Charmed Ones, telling her how they were working hard to find the head of the Order of Darkness, explaining how they were completely focused on taking them down. She ended with telling Rachel about her own powers and how she'd be getting them when she was 21, but only if she wanted them.

And then Rachel told her about Santana and her heart shattered.

* * *

Santana returned to the apartment she and Brittany shared taking a seat on their couch. Brittany appeared beside her a moment later, "what are we gonna do now?" Santana didn't answer. "Santana?" Brittany sighed, "what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"We have to do something. Sue's going to want to know how we failed. Why we failed?"

"She won't know." Santana shrugged.

"Jake and Ryder were there."

"You don't have to worry about Ryder okay. He's gone. And Jake's covering it's no big deal."

"Covering? Wait what do you mean Ryder's gone?" Brittany snapped.

"He was gonna kill her. He wanted to attack me. What was I supposed to do?"

"This is ridiculous Santana, we should've killed them all."

"This isn't what I want." Santana shook her head, "I don't want to be like this anymore."

Brittany, moved to put an arm around her friend, "Santana you can't change who you are." The raven-haired girl said nothing, only nodding. "We shouldn't have let them go." Brittany said quickly, "If Sue finds out she'll kill us. Santana-"

"Hey! That was my girlfriend!"

"She's a _Whitelighter_ Santana she is our enemy."

"I-I didn't know."

"Obviously." Brittany bit back, "but now that you know there isn't much we can do. You can't be with her." Santana's eyes snapped up to her. "It's forbidden…if Sue finds out she'll kill you. She'll kill me if she figures out I knew."

"What do you want me to do, Britt?" Santana questioned. "I love her."

"You can't." Brittany whispered before she orbed away.

* * *

It was days before Santana had spoken to Quinn again. Though it was easy figuring out she was alive. All she had to do was head to the bar where they met. Quinn was always there with Rachel, talking to Finn. The blonde had of course been ignoring her calls, but who could blame her really? She was after all an 'enemy.' Santana, however, never gave up and eventually her dedication paid off and Quinn finally picked up her phone.

Luckily Quinn had agreed to meet her, but she said it had to be in a public open place. That's where she currently was. In the park, waiting. Hoping Quinn didn't back out. When the blonde arrived, it was awkward. She stood in front of Santana for a solid minute as she sat on the bench. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Santana responded quickly. "Just let me talk. Hear me out?"

"Fine."

"You know I'm not the only one who lied here." Santana said quickly.

"I didn't lie." Quinn said quickly. "I just didn't tell you everything about me."

"And I did the same." Santana replied. She shrugged, "Quinn, I didn't know you were one of them."

"One of them? You mean good?"

Santana frowned, "that's not-"

"Can you even feel love? I thought that was kind of impossible, you know for evil to feel any form of emotion."

"I'm not evil." Santana snapped. "My feelings are real…Quinn, I love you."

"Don't." Quinn shook her head, "you can't do this to me."

"Do what?" Santana stood up, looking the blonde directly in the eyes, "I know this changes things Quinn, but I love you. This can still work."

"What!? It can't." Quinn shook her head, "this can't be anything anymore Santana. We're on two different sides. You attacked me."

"I was only following orders and I didn't know it was you."

"And that makes it okay?"

"Of course not!" Santana shook her head. "I'm not one hundred percent evil Quinn." She said slowly. "My mother was a mortal. Darklighters seduce mortals and trick them into bearing children…It's not like I chose to be this way."

"Santana." Quinn paused, "I can't…we can't be together."

"No." Santana shook her head, "no, please…just give me time. I can figure this all out."

"How?" Quinn shrugged after a minute.

Santana thought it over before shrugging, "you can strip my powers."

Quinn scrunched her forehead in thought, "will that work? Are you really willing to do that? Wouldn't they come after you?"

She was considering it. That was a start right? Santana sighed moving to take a seat again. She'd been thinking it over for a few weeks now. Honestly, the thought of stripping her powers had been in her mind before. She'd always been intrigued by mortal interaction. On how they lived. With herself being half mortal anyway she'd always felt a connection to them and she never wanted to be the one to kill someone.

"I am." Santana nodded, "I want to be with you." She stated slowly. "I love you, Quinn."

"Well, I-" Quinn stopped, "I love you too." She said. "If you strip your powers, you won't be able to get them back."

"I don't want them back." Santana replied. "Sue won't come after me." She said after a while as Quinn moved to sit next to her. "It'll be like I was never part of them. Once I strip away my powers they won't be able to sense me, they can't track me. I'll be okay."

The pair was quiet for a while, the only noise being the buzz of the bugs around them and the birds chirping as they flew by. "I'm not asking you to do this." Quinn finally said. "If you do this, it is by your choice and you can't expect me to do the same."

"I don't." Santana said, "I'm not evil and I don't like doing what I've been doing." She never has. "I really want to do this…not just for you, but for me."

* * *

Brittany didn't take the news well, she didn't quite understand why she was doing this. She understood that Santana loved Quinn, and she knew that Santana had always wanted a normal life, but she didn't get why she had to give up her powers. Why she had to give up them? They'd been friends for years and Brittany wasn't quite ready to let that go. Santana had tried to comfort her, tell her that they could remain friends. But they couldn't, not really. Not unless Brittany gave everything up as well. But she wasn't willing to. She enjoyed her magic too much.

A few weeks later the war had ended, The Charmed Ones, like always, had gotten behind the mastermind and Sue Sylvester and her Order had been taken down. Many had died in the battle, Whitelighter's and Darklighter's alike and Santana couldn't help but wonder about her friend.

"Are you okay?" Quinn wondered as she took a seat next to her girlfriend on the couch.

"I'm fine." Santana said, "just thinking." She grabbed the bottle Quinn was giving her and took a quick drink. "I think Brittany's dead."

Quinn glanced down at the floor, "Santana."

"I think she's dead." She shrugged, "I mean…she hasn't contacted me and I can't get a hold of her…we were in it together and I just left."

"Because you didn't feel right there. Santana y-you did the right thing. If you had stayed with them you would've died." Quinn reached up and placed a hand on Santana's cheek. "I lost people too." She told her, "Sam and Mercedes."

"She was my best friend."

"I know…I'm sorry." Quinn pulled her hand away, sighing, "I can leave you alone, if you want."

Santana shook her head, a few tears falling from her eyes as she moved to lean against her girlfriend. "Never, please…let's just stay like this." She grabbed Quinn's hand and held tightly.

Good always conquers evil.

* * *

 **Okay, so Charmed is like my all time favorite show so I had to do something that kind of twisted the shows together...**

 **...Also, I'm pretty sure the first time I wrote this it made a lot more sense and it was a lot better, but I don't know. I don't think it turned out terrible. Please if you like it let me know...**

 **...If you don't like it let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
